Ichiban O Hime-sama
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Atas janji bertahun-tahun yang di buat oleh Iblis kepada Gadis manusia bernama Diao Chan, Iblis itu meninggalkan Neraka dan berharap dapat bertemu dengan Diao Chan. Apakah mereka akan bertemu, atau takdir kembali berusaha memisahkan mereka?
1. Chapter 1: Proloug

Selamat malam semua... (*Rumah Author malam) Wa akan membuat uhukficuhukbaruuhuk... Jadi, mohon jangan bunuh Wa, Wa anak baik-baik...  
Aupu: ngasal elu...  
Wa: ssst... Enjoy~

This is school life story, so sorry it's AU and not a Historical. There is OC(Original Character) and NO-PAIR. There's two OC, and they not lover, but siblings. Thank you, I'm so sorry please forgive Author. Plus, Dynasty Warriors characters are belong too KOEI/KOEITECMO.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 1: Proloug

.

_"__Jika kita terlahir kembali, aku inggin bertemu denganmu lagi"_

.

Aku berlutut dengan sebelah kaki-ku, dengan wajah yang menatap tanah merah darah, memang benar tanah ini sedang tersiram darah. Aku menutup mata-ku, mencoba mengabaikan panas di sekitar. Kadang aku mendengarkan suara teriakan hebat, tapi aku sudah biasa.

"Apa kamu benar benar serius?" tanya suara bergema itu, suara itu bahkan dapat membunuh lebih dari 10.000 manusia yang mendengarkannya.

"Saya sangat serius" jawabku masih dalam posisi-ku.

"Selama bertahun tahun kamu tinggal di sini, kamu mau meninggalkannya?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Ya, saya bertanggung jawab atas perkataan saya" jawabku lagi.

"Apa yang membuat-mu membuat pernyataan seperti itu?"

"Saya mempunyai janji dengan manusia"

"Kontrak dengan manusia? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak 300 tahun yang lalu, saya berjanji akan melindunginya dari apapun yang menyakitkan. Dan saya akan lakukan seperti yang ia harapkan, bahkan harus dengan cara kejam"

"Sangat bagus, tapi buatlah saya satu buah perjanjian juga"

"Apapun itu, _Demonlord_"

"Jaga manusia yang kamu janjikan itu sampai kematiannya. Karena, Bumi adalah planet yang kejam"

"Biarkan saya menjaga janji itu, dengan segala yang ku-punya"

"Saya akan menunggu, prosesnya"

Karena dua perjanjian itu, aku harus bisa bertemu dengannya... Aku harus bisa tetap bersamanya, dan aku harus men-jaganya. Aku akan menemuinya, dan itu pasti.

.

"Hosh... Hosh..." engahku mencoba menahan tanah dingin itu dengan sebelah lenganku.

BZZZZ!

"Hyaaaah!" teriakku merasakan aliran listrik yang menyetrum seluruh badanku.

Aku segera berdiri dari permukaan air itu dan menjatuhkan tubuhku dengan keras ketanah dingin itu. Aku perlahan lahan menutup mataku dan tertidur disana, ini memakan waktu 300 tahun untuk memanjatnya...

"..." aku merasakan sebuah bayangan yang menutupi-ku namun aku tak bisa melihat itu apa dalam keadaan-ku ini.

(?'s POV: OFF)  
(Normal's POV: ON)

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang coklat dan baju seragam SMK-nya segera keluar dari Rumah yang memang tempat dimana ia tinggal. Tas hitam dan gantungan kunci kecoa(?) yang ia genggam membuat ia tampak siap Sekolah.

"Aku pergi!" ucap Gadis itu segera menutup pagar rumahnya dan berjalan menelusuri jalan. Tampak tukang koran yang mengayun sepedanya sambil melempar lempar koran tepat di depan pintu tiap rumah. Dan Ibu-Ibu yang sedang ber-gossip ria sambil membawa keranjang di masing-masing lengan mereka.

"Diao Chan!" sapa seorang Gadis seumurannya, berambut pendek coklat dengan bando bercorak Harimau, juga baju sekolah-nya yang berwarna merah. Ia memakai Ransel yang juga berwarna merah. Ini bukan hari Minggu-kan?(?)

"Oh, Pagi Sun Shang Xiang. Seperti biasa ya" ucap Diao Chan yang menyadari teman beda kelasnya itu.

"Yup! Hari ini ada pertandingan sepak bola, kamu mau ikut!?" tanya Sun Shang Xiang.

"Tidak, tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak bisa main sepak bola"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bertanya kepada Ling Tong atau Gan Ning..." ucap Sun Shang Xiang menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Waktu yang bagus, lihat" ucap Diao Chan menunjuk Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang tampak sedang lomba lari 'Siapa duluan yang masuk kelas, dia menang'.

"Ah, lagi-lagi... Hei, Ling Tong! Gan Ning! Aku ikut!" teriak Sun Shang Xiang segera ikut lari kearah mereka.

Diao Chan memegang tasnya dengan kedua tangan, segera ia teralih ke suara berisik di kerumunan beberapa orang, ia berjalan ke arah taman dan mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Kelihatannya sangat harus di lihat, karena banyak yang membawa _handphone_ berkamera untuk me-motretnya.

Diao Chan mencoba memotong barisan dan akhirnya ia sampai ke barisan paling seseorang dengan telinga _dwarf_ dan mantel biru tua. Mata sebelahnya yang tertutup dengan penutup mata dan rambut biru tua-nya yang benar benar sejenis dengan mantelnya.

Tampaknya ini bukan manusia... Pikir Diao Chan yakin saat melihat telinga milik orang itu. Seketika tangannya agak bergerak dan reflek dia segera bangkit terduduk di tempat. Dia mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, karena cahaya kamera tiap _handphone_.

"Hentikan!" teriak orang itu, membuat semua yang tadi memotretnya berhenti dan akhirnya meninggalkan tempat ini.

Diao Chan-lah yang akhirnya bisa melihat orang tersebut tanpa menuruti perkataan-nya, namun akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia harus pergi ke Sekolah. Diao Chan segera berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu dan membiarkan orang itu sendiri.

"..."

Orang itu hanya menatap dengan kaget.

"Saya menemukannya!" ucap orang itu dengan kesan senang.

.

TENG, TONG, TENG, TONG...

"Et dah, namaku disebut..." sahut seorang Lelaki dengan kuncir kuda tinggi dan baju seragam SMK-nya.

"Yihaa~ Aku menang, Jerapah!" ucap seorang Lelaki dengan rambut pirang landak dan baju bebas yang cukup terbuka, memasuki kelas tertulis 2-WU.

"Oi! Curang!"

Si ekor kuda segera mengikuti si landak masuk kelas 2-WU. Diao Chan hanya lewat dan sweatdrop melihat reaksi dua pembuat onar nan rusuh kelas WU. Lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya, 2-OTHER(*Author kreatif-kan?-Dihajar ramai-ramai)

Namun tangannya segera di genggam oleh seseorang dari belakang. Diao Chan yang menyadarinya segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau, anak yang tadi...?" tanya Diao Chan mencoba menginggat.

"Ya! Kita bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu!" ucap orang itu ceria.

"... Lalu?"

"Ne, saya sudah tahu bahwa saya pasti akan menemukan anda, tak sia-sia usaha-ku menemui anda ini..."

"... Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Ne, apa anda bisa bersikap lebih kaget? Saya sudah memanjat dari Neraka dan menghabiskan waktu 300 tahun! Dan saya harus menyebrangi lautan dari _Greenland_! Ne, itu bagian paling menyiksa..."

"Kamu salah orang, apa perlu ku-bawa ke kantor Guru saja, ya..." gumam Diao Chan agak binggung.

"_Hime-sama_, tidak inggat siapa saya...?"

"Sudah ku-bilang kamu salah orang... Mungkin aku hanya mirip..."

"..."

"... Nak?"

"Ne! Tidak mungkin salah orang! Saya tahu dan saya yakin! Saya sudah mem-prediksikan semua tentang anda, dan **TIDAK MUNGKIN** salah! Ne" bentak orang itu tidak mau menyerah.

"Kamu anak keras kepala sekali... Tapi aku benar benar tidak tahu, kita baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu..."

"... _Hime-sama_, manusia ya...?" tanya orang itu menggoyangkan kedua telinga _Dwarf_-nya.

"Te, tentu saja..."

"Uh... Inilah yang paling saya takuti..."

"... Kita pernah bertemu? Dan apa aku pernah amnesia...?"

"Ya, pernah. Saat kamu di lahirkan, _Hime-sama_..."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin saya tak punya pilihan lain ne, tapi saya ada janji dengan _Hime-sama_ dan _Demonlord_" ucap kembali orang itu, yang tampak sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Maaf? _Demonlord_? _Hime-sama_?"

"_Hime-sama_, perkenalkan saya Babe Saru ne, Pelayan _Hime-sama_! Biarkan saya melindungi dan melakukan apa saja yang di ingginkan _Hime-sama_!" ucap Babe Saru dengan bangganya.

"Err... Uhm... Sa? Saru? Babe Saru? Ehem... Saya Diao Chan..." ucap Diao Chan.

"Ne, saya tahu, kok! Salam kenal lagi, ya! _Hime-sama_!"

"Err, ya... Salam kenal... Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, bagi-ku..."

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih mau membaca sampai akhir! XD


	2. Chapter 2: I prove you!

Hallo, readers! *give readers Wa's deadly smile*  
Aupu: *injek injek Wa* jangan nakutin pembaca, bodoh.  
Wa: ah, Aupu... Betewe, wa senang para pembaca ada yang menunggu DW vs BB, akan wa buat. Jadi bersabarlah hahaha... Udah setengah bulan keknya.  
Aupu: BACOT! *injek injek Wa lagi*  
Wa: ah, ag-agak sakit... O-oi, st-st-stoooop!

ZhaoYan22:

Apa, demonlordnya Chen Gong! Gyaaaaaah! Ampuuuun!  
Chen Gong: BUKAN! *lilit Wa pakai scroll*  
Wa & Aupu: senang mendengarnya, terima kasih ya! *respect*

Scarlet 'n Blossom:

Saru: tentu saja, saya ini dari Neraka! Dan itu pasti! *semangat api-api*  
Wa: mungkin surga cocok, tapi entah mengapa wa suka dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan XD  
Aupu: kejam amat  
Wa: shut up. Terima kasih!

This is school life story, so sorry it's AU and not a Historical. There is OC(Original Character) and NO-PAIR. There's two OC, and they not lover, but siblings. Thank you, I'm so sorry please forgive Author. Plus, Dynasty Warriors characters are belong too KOEI/KOEITECMO.

* * *

.

.

Chapters 2: I prove you!

.

TENG, TONG, TENG, TONG!

"Hah!? Sudah selesai!? Aku melewatkan pelajaran jam pertama!" ucap Diao Chan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

"_Hime-sama_! Saya ikut!" ucap Saru mengikuti Diao Chan, namun seorang Guru segera muncul di depannya dengan kata lain menghalangi jalannya. "Hwa! Siapa!?"

"Kamu murid mana? Mau mencari Kakak-mu di sekolah ini?" tanya Guru yang berkumis dan rambut hitam acak acakan.

"Saya mau bersama _Hime-sama_... Minggir!" ucap Saru mencoba melewati Guru itu.

"Kamu, ikut saya ke Kantor Guru" ucapnya.

Guru bernama lengkap Lu Meng itu menyeret Saru paksa ke kantor Guru. Saru yang tampak seperti anak SD malah di anggap benar benar anak kecil. Walau umurnya sudah- lupakan, nanti kaget.

Tiba di ruang Guru, Saru harus duduk di kursi Kantor. Sambil di tanyai beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jelas, MUDAH.

"Kamu dari SD mana?" tanya Lu Meng melonggarkan dasinya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Saya bukan dari SD atau semacamnya!" ucap Saru.

"Kamu mencari siapa?"

"Diao Chan-_Himesama_!"

"Apa kamu tahu apa itu _Hime-sama_, Nak?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa kamu dari Klub Drama?" tanya Lu Meng.

"Sudah saya bilang, bukan dari SD atau semacamnya!"

"... Tahu nomor telepon Ibu-mu, Nak?"

"Jangan menganggap-ku anak kecil!"

"Kamu tahu jalan pulang?"

"Tahu, tapi jauh. Dan saya sengaja pergi untuk menemui _Hime-sama_"

"Minggat?"

"Bukan! Saya sudah minta Izin!"

Lu Meng menghela nafas dan menatap binggung ke Saru, dia mengambil buku catatan di atas meja Gurunya dan mencoba mencari data para Siswa.

"Kamu Adik-nya Diao Chan?" tanya Lu Meng.

"Eh?"

"Hem, Ku-dengar Diao Chan tidak memiliki saudara, apa kamu benar benar mencari Diao Chan? Bukan orang lain?"

"Saya-sedang-mencari-_Hime-sama_..." ucap Saru, membuat suaranya di buat jarak dan bernada kesal.

"Hmp..." Lu Meng menutup mulutnya, sekaligus menghela nafas. "Kurasa Diao Chan Babysister-mu, ya?"

"Kamu menganggap setiap kata-kata-ku bohong, ya Pak tua!?" bentak Saru kesal.

"... Saya harus mengajar, sampai nanti" ucap Lu Meng berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Ruan Guru.

"Jangan mencoba mengabaikan-ku Pak tua! Geez"

Saru menatap kedua sepatunya lalu melompat dari kursi, segera berlari keluar Ruang Guru dan menaiki tangga tiap lorong kelas. Hingga sampai di atap, bukan untuk bunuh diri, tapi untuk menunggu Diao Chan selesai belajar. Kerjaan yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap kebawah.

Kadang dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat pemandangan, sambil mengumam "Dunia tempat yang kejam..." mungkin itulah yang dia inggat, karena perkataan _Demonlord_ tidak pernah salah.

Tapi kali ini _Demonlord_ salah, Dunia adalah tempat yang jauh lebih damai daripada Neraka. Gumam Saru.

"Ah, membosankan..." ucap Saru terbaring di tempat dengan kedua tangan yang menahan kepala bagian belakangnya.

Dia kini menatap langit tanpa menutup mata walau matahari tampak sedang menusuk matanya sampai bagian paling dalam.

TENG, TONG, TENG, TONG!

Beberapa detik setelah lonceng Sekolah berbunyi, terdengar suara sepatu yang di tapakkan di tanga, sekilas pintu atap terbuka beberapa Murid-murid segera mencari tempat sambil menahan bento di masing masing tangan. Ada juga yang membawa sebuah plastik dan membawa buku.

"Bagaimana pelajarannya?" tanya salah satu Murid dengan rambut cokat di-kuncir, dan memakai jaket berwarna kuning. Xiao Qiao.

"Aku tidak tahu, Gurunya Huang Zhong-_sensei,_ sih... Baru setengah pelajaran langsung tidur" ucap Sun Shang Xiang menusuk kotak minuman rasa _Strawberry_-nya dengan sedotan.

"Tapi, akan lebih sulit jika Gurunya Guo Huai-_sensei,_ apalagi di bagian dikte..." sahut kembali Xiao Qiao membuka bungkusan bento-nya.

"Sudah, tak masalah siapa Guru kita, mereka telah membimbing kita" potong Gadis berambut hitam panjang lurus dan topi putih serta baju seragam putihnya, Da Qiao.

Saru menatap para Gadis-gadis WU itu lalu menghela nafas, sambil berpikir _'Tidak ada Hime-sama... Mungkin ia tidak kesini'_ itulah yang ia pikirkan. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar, namun telinga _dwarf_-nya segera mendengar suara jeritan.

"Kembalikan!" bentak Diao Chan. Oh, dia ada, gumam Saru.

"He-he, ambil saja kalau bisa" ucap lelaki berambut landak itu, Gan Ning tentu saja... Dia me-megang buku tebal berwarna kuning setinggi mungkin.

"XingBa, sebaiknya kau kembalikan saja!" ucap lelaki berambut coklat pendek yang sebagian dari rambutnya di kepang, dan baju seragam merahnya yang tampak membuatnya rapi dan teladan. Lu Xun.

"Biarkan saja dia, BoYan... Nanti dia bosan sendiri" ucap lelaki yang sedang me-minum kotak minuman-nya, Ling Tong.

"Kembalikan, kumohon!" bentak kembali Diao Chan berusaha men-jangkau buku di tangan, Gan Ning.

"Hei! Hanya kembalikan saja!" ucap Saru menghampiri perkumpulan Diao Chan, Gan Ning, Lu Xun, dan Ling Tong.

"Apa mau-mu, Bocah? Mau buku ini juga, ya?" tanya Gan Ning melirik Saru.

"Iya, mau!"

"Silakan ambil dengan tubuh pendek-mu itu!"

Saru mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan wajah me-merah padam, serta di bonus perempatan merah di dahinya. Saru tanpa senggan-senggan menendang lutut Gan Ning, membuatnya menjatuhkan buku Diao Chan.

"Auch!" teriak kaget Gan Ning memegang lututnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ah" Diao Chan spontan menangkap bukunya.

"Apa mau-mu bocah!?" bentak Gan Ning kesal, sambil mencengkram kerah belakang Saru dan me-ngangkatnya.

"Turunkan saya!" ucap Saru me-ronta-ronta.

"Nah, sekarang coba turun!"

"Hentikan itu" ucap Ling Tong berdiri dan memukul leher bagian belakang Gan Ning.

"H-Hwaa!" seru Saru saat dia di jatuhkan secara tiba-tiba.

"Ouch! GongJi! Kau juga mau me-nganggu-ku!?" bentak Gan Ning, berpaling ke arah Ling Tong.

"Aku tidak mau ketahuan Guru! Sudah berapa kali kau kira aku terseret ke sini karena ulah-mu!?"

"Uh..."

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke-kelas?" tanya Lu Xun menepuk tangan-nya.

"Eh!?"

"Ayo, ayo..." Ling Tong mengenggam sebelah lengan Gan Ning dan me-nyeretnya.

"Ta, tapi aku belum makan siang!" bantah Gan Ning.

"Sisakan nanti saat pulang sekolah..." ucap Lu Xun mengikuti Ling Tong.

Saru menatap me-ngejek kearah Gan Ning, walau tampaknya Gan Ning sibuk melepaskan diri dari Ling Tong yang me-nyeretnya. Sedang Lu Xun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat dua Rival ini akhirnya bisa setidaknya sedikit akrab. Terima kasih kepada Diao Chan dan Saru.

"Hmp" Saru berdiri dan me-nepuk-nepuk mantel biru tuanya.

"Ano..." Diao Chan mencoba mengeluarkan perkataan.

"Ah, _Hime-sama_! Apa anda baik-baik saja? Anda tidak terluka bukan? Tidak ada yang salahkan? Ne" tanya tanya Saru meng-gelilingi Diao Chan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, um... Maaf..." ucap Diao Chan men-dekap bukunya.

"Ne, _Hime-sama_!"

"Ya, ya?"

"Lain kali ne, saya harus me-ngajari anda cara untuk ber-terima kasih kepada seseorang, bukannya me-minta maaf!"

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku senang jika kau mau me-ngajari-ku"

"Tapi, apakah ini sopan? Ne, mengajari _Hime-sama_? Ne! Saya pelayan yang sangat buruk! Permintaan maaf saya yang paling dalam, _Hime-sama_!" ucap Saru mengacak-acak rambut biru tuanya.

"Tidak, saya senang jika kamu mau me-ngajari-ku... Tapi, pelayan? Dari awal kau juga me-ngatakan hal itu pada-ku..."

"Ne, mulai hari ini dan selama-lamanya, saya akan menjadi pelayan anda! Kejadian 300 tahun lalu tak akan terjadi lagi! Ne"

"..."

Semua pandangan Murid tak lepas dari Diao Chan dan Saru dari awal. Bahkan mereka men-dengar percakapan mereka dari awal sekali. Ini seperti drama di-TV saja... Batin Diao Chan.

.

.

.

* * *

I'm your loyal servant and your my precious queen... *nyanyi*  
Aupu: diam... Ano, terima kasih!  
Wa: *bow*


	3. Chapter 3: The dizzy first day

I'm in the very sad mood, don't ask anything or you will be regret that you even born.  
Aupu: A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ANOOOO! JANGAN BACA YANG DIATAS! ITU BUAT M ALIAS MATURE!  
Wa: *mete-mete*

So that's why I cannot answer your reviews, but I very glad you still give this such good comment, I very thank you, **Scarlet 'n Blossom**, **ZhaoYan22**, and **NaoQuitcher**. I very, very thank you. And you who read this, I very glad too.

* * *

Chapters 3: The dizzy first day

Diao Chan segera celingak-celinguk me-lihat para mata Murid-murid menatap mereka. Karena itu, Diao Chan segera menarik Saru turun dari atap. Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan di koridor kelas 3.

"Kamu memanjat dari

Neraka, benar?" tanya Diao Chan men-dekapkan bukunya.

"Ya" jawab Saru singkat.

"Dengan kata lain, kau Iblis... Setan?"

"Setan terlalu rendah ne, bisa di katakan saya Iblis"

"Ada satu hal yang ku binggungkan, kamu tahu Dunia manusia? Sehingga kau tahu atap Sekolah adalah tempat yang paling baik untuk bersantai?"

"Itu namanya atap ya? Ne, sebenarnya hanya menurut pendengaran saya saja, saya dengar saat saya di bawa ke ruang Guru, ne"

"... Ya, itu namanya atap... Dan saya tidak yakin ada masalah di atap Sekolah, sehingga Guru-Guru men-ceritakannya..."

"Saya men-dengarkannya di Ruang Kelas _Hime-sama_..."

"..."

"Mari saya jelaskan ne, _Hime-sama_. Saya pertama berada di ruang Guru, dan pendengaran-ku bisa menangkap suara sejauh mungkin, ne" jelas Saru tersenyum.

"Dengan telinga _Dwarf_-mu?"

"Ne, Pendengaran kami para Iblis 1.96 lebih baik daripada Manusia..."

"Sekarang aku mengerti..."

"Itu bagus! Ne, dan terakhir, jika anda di tolong, anda harus me-ngatakan 'terima kasih' dan jika anda me-nyusahkan seseorang 'minta maaf' bagaimana? Ne"

"Ku-rasa itu dua kata dengan satu arti yang sama..."

"Ne? Maafkan saya telah me-nyusahkan anda dengan penjelasan saya yang mem-bosankan ini, anda mau minum? Atau makan? Ne? Ne?"

"Oh benar, aku belum makan dan sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis..." ucap Diao Chan menatap gerakan kakinya.

"Saya akan datang lagi!"

Saru segera berlari dari sana dan me-nuruni tangga. Diao Chan hanya mendengus dan berjalan juga me-nuruni tangga, untuk menuju kelasnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Diao Chan telah turun dari tangga, Saru tampak berdiri di sana, membuat Diao Chan sedikit kaget.

"Oh" kaget Diao Chan.

"Ne, _Hime-sama_ lama. Ini" ucap Saru memberikan Bao Zhi kepada Diao Chan.

"Kamu beli di mana?" tanya Diao Chan semakin kaget, kenapa bisa secepat itu.

"Saya mem-belinya di sebuah tempat, tertulis 'Bao Zhi' ne, _Hime-sama_. Saya dengar itu makanan yang enak, jadi saya mem-belinya, ne"

"Kau punya uang?"

"Tentu saja, ne, Pelayan mana yang tak punya perlengkapan di saat Tuan-nya sedang kesulitan? Ne"

Diao Chan hanya melahap Bao Zhi itu sambil me-natap binggung kepada Saru, tatapan terbinggung yang bisa ia beri kepada Iblis, yang tampak seperti _Dwarf_. Tapi jika Saru mengatakan dia adalah benar-benar Iblis yang datang dari Neraka...

TENG, TONG, TENG, TONG!

Suara bel berbunyi membuat Diao Chan menghentikan berpikirnya dan segera meng-habiskan Bao Zhi itu. Lalu berlari menuju kelas. Saru hanya bisa pasrah, daripada ia di seret Lu Meng untuk di tanya-tanyakan persoal pribadi.

Saru duduk di tangga sambil me-napak-napakkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai beberapa kali. Kadang ia menoleh ke samping saat men-dengar suara sepatu, walau sayangnya itu bukanlah Diao Chan. Tempat besar ini, membuat inggatan Saru kembali.

"..."

Perlahan-lahan waktu berjalan, Saru me-nutup matanya dan membiarkan dia tidur untuk beberapa menit. _'Sudah 300 tahun saya tidak tidur...'_ batin Saru. Me-nelan seluruh firasatnya dan me-lupakan kejadian-kejadian lampau yang me-nyeramkan.

_"..."_

Sebuah pemikiran tercerita dalam tidur, bisa kau sebut ini adalah mimpi. Saru, berdiri di sana, dia berjalan menelusuri atas, bawah, kiri, dan kanan yang putih.

_"Saya di sini lagi..." gumam Saru, masih terus berjalan._

_"..." sebuah desahan aneh terdengar begitu jauh._

_"?"_

Saru menoleh ke arah di mana dia mendenggarkan suara misterius itu, dan berjalan menujunya. Tetap saja, tak ada satupun terlihat, namun suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Desahan itu semakin menyeramkan, dan semakin jauh. Padahal tadi sudah dekat, gumam Saru.

_"Siapa?" tanya Saru mencoba menjangkaukan suaranya ke arah desahan tersebut._

_"Kamu... Yang memiliki kematian abadi..." sebuah suara pelan serak terdengar jelas sekali. Entah dari mana asalnya._

_"Kematian...?"_

_"Apakah kamu mendengarkan suaraku? Atau apakah kamu meilusikan ini?"_

_"... Suara ini..."_

_"Jawaban yang ku impikan selama ini..."_

_"..."_

_"Adalah..."_

.

Terasa sakit di pundak sebelah kiri. Ini terulang tiap satu hentakan. Saru membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah kiri lalu memasang wajah kaget.

"Woah!" kaget Saru melompat, namun dia terjatuh karena lupa. Saat ini dia sedang di tangga.

"Sedang apa? Sekolah sudah bubar" ucap Lu Meng, Guru yang menyeret Saru di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Bubar...? Ne! Dimana _Hime-sama_!?"

"_Hime-sama_ lagi...? Diao Chan sedang ikut pelajaran tambahan" jawab Lu Meng melonggarkan dasinya.

"Ba-baiklah... Saya harus ke sana! Ne!"

Saru berdiri meninggalkan Lu Meng yang kini ikut berdiri sambil memukul-mukul pundaknya sendiri dengan buku yang dia gulung. Saru melihat papan kelas, terlihat nama "2-OTHER", tidak yakin akan kelasnya, Saru memanjat jendela, dan membiarkan setengah tubuhnya tergelantung. Saat ini muridnya jauh lebih sedikit dari pada tadi, dan di ujung pojokan tersandar dinding, Diao Chan sedang membaca buku.

"..." Saru berpikir bahwa dia harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi.

Sambil memikirkan 'hal' di mimpinya tadi. Apa selanjutnya setelah 'Adalah...'? Saru tak punya ide apa yang akan menjadi kelanjutan dari suara itu. Tapi yang pasti Saru pernah mendengar suara itu entah di mana.

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!

"Itu bell ngajak berantem, ya?" tanya Ling Tong yang sekarang berada di lapangan sekolah main basket.

"Pass!" teriak Gan Ning mengoper bola basket ke Ling Tong.

Namun karena Ling Tong lagi berantem sama bell sekolah, bola basket secara merdeka... HEADSHOOT! (*Di Musou) akhirnya Ling Tong berantem sama Gan Ning. Bell, nyawamu selamat...

Waktu yang sama, di kelas "2-OTHER" tampaknya murid-murid di dalam segera bubar, sedang Diao Chan masih membaca bukunya, kadang ia juga menulisnya. Penasaran, Saru memasuki kelas Diao Chan lewat jendela dan berlari ke arah meja belajarnya.

"Sudah pulang, _Hime-sama_!" ucap Saru memukul meja.

"..." Diao Chan tampak terkejut bukan main. Lalu Diao Chan segera mengibas rambut coklat panjangnya dan menatap ke Saru. "Terima kasih..."

Diao Chan segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam Tas-nya.

"Ne, apa yang anda baca dan tulis, ne?" tanya Saru penasaran. "Kumpulan bait lagu?"

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Diao Chan kaget. "Selama ini aku tak pernah memberi tahu siapapun bahkan keluargaku!"

"Tentu saja saya tahu _Hime-sama_... _Hime-sama_ selalu menulis di gulungan dan menyanyikannya kepada Yang Mulia, ne" ucap Saru.

"Eh? Maaf, aku tidak mengerti..."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini karena _Hime-sama_ adalah manusia, ne... Tak tertolong..."

"Oh ya, menurutmu... Kamu benar-benar mengetahuiku? Atau kamu salah orang?"

"Ne, sudah ku bilang, tidak mungkin... Ah, mari, _Hime-sama_!"

Saru berjalan membukakan pintu ruang kelas untuk Diao Chan sambil menunduk beserta tersenyum sopan. Diao Chan hanya menatap binggung sambil membalas senyumannya. Lalu berjalan ke luar pintu. Saru mengikutinya sambil menutup kembali pintu itu.

Saru masih berpikir. _'Suara itu...'_

_"... Adalah..."_

_"Kembalilah padaku... Ne..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Friend from hell

Yaho, wa kembali *muncul ala ala tukang sulap gagal* etto, dulu wa agak harsh ya...  
Aupu: bukan agak *silangin tangan*  
Wa: *ignore Aupu* jadi maafkan Wa, enjoy~

Scarlet 'n Blossoms:

Ternyata ada yang mau pelayan kayak Saru! XD wa paketin ke Nee-chan deh. *ambil kardus*  
Saru: WA-SAAAAAN!  
Wa: et, dia tahu! *buang kardus* butler? Ohohoho, Saru jadi butler...  
Saru: apa itu... Pangkat diatas pelayan ya? Ne, ne, ne...?  
Wa: wa rasa, ARIGATOU NEE-CHAN!

* * *

Chapters 4: Friend from hell

Perjalanan menuju rumah Diao Chan meneguk ludahnya. Punya pelayan... Tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua... Betapa kerennya itu? Dan lagi, dia pelayan secara tiba-tiba yang menyimpan janji antara mereka. Cerita macam apa itu? Pikir Diao Chan.

"Sampai" ucap Diao Chan.

"Eh? Mana?" tanya Saru celingak celinguk.

"Ini..." balas Diao Chan menunjuk rumah.

"Ne, _Hime-sama_ tinggal di gubuk(!?) seperti ini?" tanya Saru polos di atas rata-rata.

"Ini bukan gubuk, ini rumahku!"

"Rumah _Hime-sama_... Ne? Oh, kalau begitu boleh saya tinggal, ne? Saya pelayan _Hime-sama_...!"

"Kalau orang tua-ku mengijinkan..."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kamu harus pergi"

"EH? Tapi, saya bisa tidur di atap dan saya tak perlu makan dan minum..."

"Tak perlu? Oh ya, kamu iblis..."

Diao Chan membuka pagar rumah dan merongah kunci di saku seragamnya. Setelahnya ia membuka pintu itu, terlihat beberapa ruangan, dan di ujung sana sebuah tangga. Mungkin memang benar, rumah ini cukup tinggi.

"Ayah pulangnya malam, jadi kamu boleh santai... Ruang tamu di ruangan pintu biru" Diao Chan menunjuk ruangan tersebut.

"Yay! Terima kasih, ne!" ucap Saru gembira.

"Saya akan membuatkan makan siang, kamu- Oh, maaf..." gumam Diao Chan yang sudah ketularan (Author) pikun.

"Ya, saya tidak makan, ne. Tapi, saya akan membantu"

"Kamu?"

"Pelayan mana yang membiarkan Tuannya dalam bahaya?"

Pelayan mana, benar. Saru mengikuti Diao Chan ke ruang dapur, Diao Chan membuka kulkasnya dan mencari bahan bahan yang inggin ia ambil untuk masakannya.

"Ne, anda mau membuat apa?" tanya Saru mengintip isi isi kulkas.

"Ada semur sisa semalam, tapi aku ragu... Mungkin aku harus buat miso..." gumam Diao Chan.

"Panaskan semurnya, mudah sekali. Ne"

"Kamu tahu banyak sekali, Saru. Apa kamu benar-benar Iblis?"

"Tidak di ragukan, ne"

Saru menarik panci semur yang ada dalam kulkas dan menaruhnya di lantai. Kalian tahu kenapa... (*Kenapa?-Badannya pendek, jadi gak nyampe meja-dor) sambil membuka tutup panci, Saru binggung. '_Ini makanan manusia...?_' pikir Saru.

"Tahu, bumbu miso, dan..." Diao Chan mencoba menge-cek bahan-bahan yang telah ia ambil. "Baiklah, aku rasa cukup"

"..." Saru sadar bahwa sekarang dia seharusnya menaruh panci itu di kompor.

Tapi dia tak sampai, meja saja tak sampai, apalagi kompor di atas meja?

Karena kesal akan tinggi tubuhnya, Saru mengangkat panci itu kembali dan memanaskan lewat tangannya sendiri. Apa dia membawa api dari Neraka? Beruntungnya, Diao Chan tak melihat apa yang di lakukan Saru. Ia sibuk dengan memotong tahu agar rata.

"Ne, saya selesai" gumam Saru.

"Terima ka-... Sih?" binggung Diao Chan. Akhirnya ia sadar, pancinya di lantai bukan di kompor.

"Saya akan membuat teh untuk anda, ne!" ucap Saru mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan mengeluarkan daun berwarna unggu setengah hijau.

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu dari Neraka, ya?"

"Ya!"

"Aku tak bisa meminum itu..."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa? Ne? Ini daun teh buatan Adik-ku, ia akan sedih jika ia tahu..."

"Jangan samakan perutku dengan perut kalian, tapi, kau punya Adik?"

"Ya, Adik perempuan(?)ku, _Hime-sama_"

"Kau tak membawanya?" tanya Diao Chan memasukkan tahu yang sudah di potong kotak ke dalam panci air mendidih.

"Tak ada satu haripun ia tak berisik, ne sangat menyebalkan"

"Ternyata manusia dan Iblis tak jauh berbeda, hihi"

"Tentu berbeda, ne kami abadi, pembohong, pendusta, dan jahat. Dan Adik ku lah yang paling... Menyeramkan, ne"

"Tapi kamu menjadi Pelayanku"

"Itu perjanjian, terhadap _Hime-sama_ dan _Demonlord_..."

"Perjanjian, ya. Itu bagian paling membinggungkan..."

Diao Chan mengangkat bumbu miso dari panci dan membuangnya. Lalu mengambil sendok sup dan mengambil sup miso itu, memindahkannya ke mangkuk.

"Siap... Terima kasih telah membantu" ucap Diao Chan tersenyum.

"Ya" jawab Saru tersenyum lebar.

Diao Chan mengangkat mangkuk sup miso itu dengan hati-hati kearah meja. Setelah itu ia menaruh juga kare itu ke atas meja. Sesama nasi yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Adik ya..." gumam Diao Chan memakan nasi, miso, dan semurnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Saru sibuk menatap daun teh unggu-hijau itu.

"Aku anak tunggal, apakah memiliki Adik itu menyenangkan?"

"Selama ia tidak berisik dan normal, ne bisa di pertimbangkan..."

"Begitu... Hehe, terdengar seru..."

"Benarkah? Saya malah mau... Ne... Uhuk, menyingkirkannya..."

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada _Hime-sama_. Hehe" tawa kecil Saru.

"Humm, terima kasih..."

"Untuk, ne?"

"Mau berbicara padaku, selama ini Ayah sibuk kerja jadi aku jarang berbicara..."

"Benar juga, ne... Rumah ini terasa sunyi sekali, ne..."

"Hehe... Tapi, kamu benar-benar inggin menjadi pelayanku?"

"Tentu saja, ne! Kenapa anda bertanya?"

"Tidak, aku tak yakin bisa membayarmu..."

"Tak perlu, ne. Hanya di samping _Hime-sama_, ne... Sangat baik..."

"Kau berbicara menggoda... Hehe..."

"Benarkah? Permintaan maaf saya, ne!"

Diao Chan hanya tersenyum sambil kembali memasukkan lagi sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya ramai, gumam Diao Chan melihat reaksi Saru. Sepertinya ia menarik pkata-kata pertama sekalinya.

.

.

.

* * *

That's it! *pukul meja pakai palu hakim*  
DUK, DUK, DUK!  
Aupu: udahan oi.  
Wa: anywayz! Jika anda penasaran dengan selanjutnya, akan ada OC BARU! DAN DIA ADALAH-  
Aupu: JANGAN SPOILER OI! *tendang Wa*  
Wa: sakit juga tendanganmu... *tepuk tepuk tengkuk*  
Anywayz, thanks for reading! Give review if you mind...


End file.
